This proposal is for continued support of the activities of the Committee on Dietary Allowances, of the Food Nutrition Board of the National Academy of Sciences, coordinated through the office of the Executive Secretary Dr. Paul E. Johnson. The objectives are to assess the nutrient requirements of human beings, and to present the assessment of recommendations of nutrient allowances by age and sex for groups of healthy individuals in our society as a basis for planning production and acquisition of food supplies for the population or for significant pooulation groups and, further, as a gudie for regulations related to nutrient labeling of foods.